Priceless
by Bananacakes141
Summary: Prince Natsu has always craved adventure, but responsibilities of royal life kept the adventure at bay. That is until a notorious jewel thief, the Black Rabbit kidnaps him for ransom and drags him to a rambunctious criminal guild called FAIRY TAIL. M for themes, language, and eventual Lemon. Also some fluff and adventure!
1. Chapter 1

_AN- DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN FT!_

 _Also thank you in advance for reading my fic, I hope you like this. I don't have a schedule for when this will be upated hopefully at least once a week, also I have no idea where this will go in the long run so bear with me! please r &r!_

 _much love!_

He leaned back in his chair, staring out across the ocean, the evening was silent save the whisper of the ocean kissing the beach below his balcony, not for the first time that week he looked up at the stars and tried to count them. He lost count after a few minutes and let his thought drift. He swiped a hand through his spiky hair, Alexandria was probably half way across the ocean now, it had been three weeks. The negotiations would go smoothly as they always did, she was persuasive and she would be back in about two months. Dekar had many natural resources to offer and was a strong ally to many of the larger kingdoms for that reason, so princess Alexandria traded things that were in excess in return for gemstones and gold. The king and queen of Dekar took good care of the people and the kingdom was relatively happy, but he feared that would change when Alexandria took the crown, she wasn't a bad person, she was just greedy, self obsessed, and overall naive, not someone who was ready to be queen.

Not someone he imagined himself marrying when his parents announced that a princess had accepted their proposal. In his daydreams she was adventurous, and curious, but also had a heart for helping people. Her duty would be to her people, she would serve her kingdom as he had always watched his parents do. They would travel and try new things. He imagined that she would not be a woman who wanted to be cooped up in meetings and parties, but they were nothing but daydreams of a young man. When his parents told him that her dory included a permanent trade of iron and coal to Rinan every month in exchange for military allegiance it was something he couldn't say no to, his people needed those resources. His life in Dekar wasn't bad either.

He and Alexandria had come to agreement after it became apparent that not only did she not have any romantic interest in him but that she was wholly miserable. She could travel on her own and do whatever she pleased without having to worry about him, so long as he was granted a command with the royal guard and was granted the same freedoms. She had readily agreed. Their agreement had worked out perfectly and Alexandria couldn't be happier. Over time they had even formed a friendship, which made mandatory social events far easier, when kissing and other physical attentions were expected. After all they had to keep up appearances for the king and queen, and royal council of Dekar, if there was even an inkling that they weren't happily married they may withdraw their agreement with Rinan.

He sighed heavily and returned dutifully to his work, which tonight included dispersing responsibilities to the newest military academy's graduates. He continued scribbling away at his ledger for several more minutes before finally closing it so he could retire to bed. As he stood he noticed a small boat run up on the sand. He couldn't remember it being there earlier but it could've washed up when he wasn't paying attention, it happened all the time, people lost there boats on the coast often. The guards would take care of it and it would be gone by morning. He stifled a yawn and headed into his room.

Thats when he heard the shouts heavy footsteps that could only be soldiers. He ran to the other side of his room and threw open the door to see what was going on. As soon as he stepped out into the hallway he heard a low voice yell

"Stop!"

and then someone rammed right into him knocking him down, flat on his back.

Without thinking he scrambled out from under his assailant, whipping out the dagger her kept in his boot. He straddled the other person and held the knife to their throat, it was only then that he got a good look them, well rather her. She was a young woman about his age wearing black leather pants and a black hooded cloak, strands of blonde hair spilled out of her hood. She stared up at his nothing but fear in her eyes.

"Nice work your majesty! Are you alright?" The tall man asked gruffly his black mane flying in every direction, they had probably chased her all they way through the castle.

"Yes, I'm fine Gajeel. Why are you chasing her?" he said without loosening his grip on the dagger despite the fear in her eyes. She wiggled slightly beneath him but he settled his weight more heavily on her and she stopped.

"We caught her stealing gems princess Alexandria's personal vault."

He was sure he hadn't heard Gajeel properly. There was no way anyone could've broken into Alexandria's vault it had more guard around it than any other vault in the kingdom. This had to be a joke he loosened he grip on the knife a little,

"Come now Gajeel, you can't fool me so easily I know Alex-,"

Before he knew what was happening he was thrown to his side, a strong hand swiped his knife from his grip, while another hauled him to his feet. Now it was him with a dagger to his throat the mysterious woman was holding him hostage. Gajeel and the few other guards with him and their swords at the ready, waiting for an opportunity to strike his captor, but she had carefully positioned him in front of her so all angles out him at risk of injury. The new development didn't scare him though, he allowed his inner smirk to reflect on his face,

"You're quick," his amusement leaking into his tone.

"Not really, you're just stupid. Now you're going to tell you're little pets to back the hell off and you and I are going to walk down to the beach. Alone" Her words were controlled, almost as if she practiced the routine a hundred times.

It will be interesting to see where this goes, he thought to himself.

"Gajeel, back off. It's okay I'm sure she's going to let me go as soon as we reach her boat. I'll be right back in," he exchanged a look with his guard, Gajeel knew he could handle himself and that he wouldn't interfere, there was no telling of she actually intended to use the knife on him or not, but he was confident in his skills to overpower should the need arise.

"Yes, sir," He gave the nod to the other guards to sheath their weapons and the did so reluctantly.

"Lead the way," she motioned with her arm in front of him.

He lead her down a set of stair and out a door directly below his bed chamber balcony. He was surprised at how little noise she made, her boots didn't clack against the stone floors like his did, in fact the only thing he could her come from her was her steady breathing.

"I'm Natsu by the way, you know Prince Natsu" he said cheerfully. She didn't respond, not the expected her to.

The sand gave way under their feet as they walked along the beach towards her small boat. When they reached the boat he expected her to push him away and flee. Instead she retrieved some rope and bound his hands together behind his back and gagged him with an old salty rag, before he cry out in surprise. She shoved him roughly into the dingy. She shoved the craft out into knee deep water before hopping in and grabbing the paddle from the floor. Once they were far away from the shore she looked down at his writhing body.

"I'm Lucy by the way, you know the Lucy who just kidnapped you,"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- so this is developing a bit slower than I thought but I have a bunch of bits i want to put in! Thank you to everyone who read this I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't own fairy tail, so there's that.

Much love!

Lucy watched the man at her feet writhe around. His face was flushed and sweaty. His body rewarded his writhing with dry heaving, every time the boat rocked he groaned against the rag in a very un-princely way. She really didn't understand, the ocean had always soothed her, the way the waves rocked her, as if patiently shaking all of her problems off of her.

"What's wrong with you anyway? You afraid of the ocean?" She sneered at him.

His only response was another long painful sound.

They finally arrived at another shore just a several miles east of the castle, the sun was peaking up shyly over the horizon. Lucy jumped into the water and pulled the boat to shore before tethering it to a tree. After a few minutes Natsu sat up and spat the rag from his mouth before leaning over the edge and emptying his stomach into the water for several long minutes. Lucy wrinkled her nose at the harsh smell of ocean and vomit.

"Where are we?" He wiped his mouth against his shoulder.

They had pulled into a secluded cove, one that was probably easily missed by any passing ships. His own ships had probably sailed past it a million times and no one had ever noticed it. The beach merged with a forest, tall hulking oaks stretched out in every direction, encompassing the cove in dark emerald light against the morning sun.

" That's not really your business," she said yanking him onto the shore. She was stronger than Natsu had given her credit for. Obviously the result of a rigorous training routine that could probably rival that of any army. She threw him onto his stomach and sliced the rope from his wrists. " you can stand up now,"

He righted himself before asking" You don't think I'll run?" He raised an eyebrow, rubbing his chaffed wrists.

"I assume you'll run, but if you do I'm probably faster and even if I'm not you'll get lost in these woods. I won't, so you might as well just stay with me," her nonchalant tone was really starting to erk him, but he bit back his retort.

After a moment of thought he decided his best course of action was to allow her to lead him to wherever she was taking him and the re-trace his steps to this spot when he had an opportunity. He stood up and brushed the sand from his body.

"Fine then, lead the way," he pointed to the tree line. She crossed her arms and looked him over. She was trying to decide if he was going to run, her distrust was painted plainly across her delicate features. Then without a word she turned into the forest, Natsu had to run after her to catch up.

Lucy hadn't been lying when she said that he would've easily gotten lost in these woods, even with years of military scout training and hunting with his father. The trees grew closely together and they're branches weaved together like an intricate tapestry. Almost all the light had been blocked out and he had to be careful where he stepped. But she picked her way through the trees in complete silence, her boots didn't even break a twig, and he wondered if they were enchanted.

As they walked Natsu couldn't help but think what had happened when he didn't return. Had Gajeel run to his in-laws and explained what happened? Had search team been deployed? Gajeel was the best tracker out there, it was almost like he could just smell people out, but Natsu didn't know how long it would take for Gajeel to find his trail if he ever did. Maybe it was better if Gajeel never found him, this could be the new start he'd been dreaming of. Escaping from little-miss-kidnapper wouldn't be overly difficult, and then he make his way to closest border and change his name and make a different life for himself. Eventually everyone would assume the worst and stop looking for him. There would be no more false marriages, and bureaucracy. No more hiding who he always wanted to be. How would Alexandria feel if he never came back? Would she grieve him? He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Lucy had stopped in front of him, he walked right into her. She had stopped and turned to face him.

"Aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Why I kidnapped you? Where we're going? Am I going to kill you?"

"Well I assume you kidnapped me out of opportunity, you can ask for a large ransom for me. Where we're going doesn't really matter, and you're not going to kill me,"

His answer obviously threw her off, because she stared at him for a moment before regaining her composure, " don't be so sure of yourself your majesty, it's annoying," then without another word she snatched his wrists and bound them in front of him tightly with a rope she had somewhere in her cloak. " When we go inside, do not say a word, people like this don't take well to back talk."

Trepidation jumped in his gut, "And what kind of people they?"

"Criminals," she said matter of factly.

She led him through the forest for another hour before they came to a giant tree, it must have been as big the largest tower at the castle, if not bigger. At the base of the tree was what looked like a gravestone with a small glowing orb in the center of it. Even without knowing who was the grave belonged to, there was something about it and the tree, they were scared, he could feel it in the air around him. Lucy bowed her head ever so slightly towards the orb before leading Natsu around the hulking tree, he also paid his respects before following her. On the other side of the tree was a set of iron double doors with a strange emblem carved on the front that reminded Natsu of something he'd seen before. The woman in front of him pushed the doors open and bright light flooded over him. Before his eyes could adjust to the light a deafening cheer nearly knocked him over. Lucy pushed him inside.

The hot pungent air felt like acid in his nostrils after the clean air of the forest, but was most overwhelming were the people. A collection of the strangest looking people he had ever seen surrounded Lucy in a tight circle, each trying to talk over the other.

"How was mission?"

"Who's the dude?"

"What tok so long?"

"Was it a good haul?"

"It's so great to have you back!"

Lucy's demeanor had completely changed. She wasn't the cold nonchalant person he'd seen up until now. She wore the brightest smile he'd ever seen on a person, he could tell she was completely at ease, her guard was down. Then a tiny blue blur jumped out of the crowd right at her.

"Lucy!"

"Levy!"

Natsu could see now the blue was hair, rather spiky and unruly, and it belonged to a very small woman would had his captor trapped in a hug. it had clearly been sometime since they seen each other.

"You've been gone for so long! how long was it this time?" levy asked

Stepping away from her friend Lucy said, "Close to two months, I was on my way home when I saw a chance that I couldn't pass up. Ran into an old friend too,"

Something about Lucy's tone changed when she spoke about the "old friend" that Natsu couldn't put his finger on, but Levy seemed to understand perfectly.

"Thank you for doing that Lu, did he get the message?" hope filled the small women's eyes

"Loud and clear," then she reached down her tunic and pulled out a black velvet bag, that was weighted heavily by whatever contents were inside, she raised above her head and yelled, "Drinks are on me tonight, Mira!"

The crowd erupted for the second time, this time even louder than the first. Natsu saw he opportunity, no one was paying attention to him and the door were still wide open behind him. He took several steps backward, he could smell the fresh, forest air just behind him. Then he backed into something tall, and hard.

"Where do you think you're sneaking off to?" a woman's voice.

He whirled around to face his new obstacle. It was tall woman clad head to toe in shining armor, and hair that was terrifying scarlet. She stared down at him with an unwavering pair of eyes that stopped him dead in his tracks. The mess of noisy people behind him fell completely silent.

"Black Rabbit, welcome home," she said without breaking eye contact with the prince.

"Thank you, Master Erza," Lucy said from somewhere behind him.

 _Black Rabbit, Black Rabbit,_ he'd heard that name somewhere, where had he heard it. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Erza's voice directed at him again; this time both proud and intimidating.

"I am Titania Erza and this is the Fairy Tail guild,"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This is starting to pick up a little!

Thank again for reading, much love!

Fairy Tail.

His heart sank, his whole life he had prided himself on the fact that he was afraid of next to nothing, but he grew up listening to stories of a terrible guild full of the world's most intelligent and horrible criminals. The stories only got worse when he moved to Dekar, Gajeel and the other guards constantly spoke of their tremendous power and skill. The Black Rabbit was the one he heard most of, the jewel thief that break into any vault, never left anything behind, including survivors. Then there was Titania the guild master, or queen of the fairies. He was never going to escape, it wasn't possible.

Erza moved the conversation quickly to back to Lucy asking about her mission. To where Lucy open the velvet bag and poured some of the contents into her palm. Gems, huge, brilliantly pure gems. The stones glittered in Lucy's hand and the shimmer was reflected in Erza's eyes. The two then locked eyes forms long moment and there was an understanding that passed between them. Lucy tucked the gems back into the pouch and tossed it to the red head who caught it and put away somewhere within her armor.

Then the crowd dispersed to different tables and the bar, the noise level however increased, at first it was a low rumble and grew steadily to a roar. Erza grabbed Natsu by the bicep and led Lucy and himself up a winding staircase into a brightly light office carved into the tree. Erza pushed him roughly into the wall and told him to stay put, Natsu could see out the carved window that was directly across from the door, that they were above the tree line. The sun was high, so it must have been early afternoon. The office looked like any military officials' he'd ever been in. There were a few shelves with keepsakes and books on them. A couple of chairs, and in the middle of the room was a simple wooden desk. Erza leaned against the desk so the her back was to the window obstructing Natsu's view. The woman crossed her before address Lucy,

"You kidnapped a man Luce? That's a bold move, do I need to remind you that you steal valuables, not people?"

"I didn't mean to take him at first I just needed leverage to get out of my situation, but then I realized that we can ask an extremely high ransom for him."

"How much is he worth?" She asked looking Natsu over, " he looks like any other army brat,"

"We could ask anything we wanted, enough to pay for all of our projects,"

Erza stopped, "Lucy do you know how much that is? He can't possibly be worth that much. To be worth that much he'd have to be..." Her voiced trailed off for a moment, " who did you say this was?"

Lucy breathed deeply before speaking, " This is Natsu Dragoneel, prince of Dekar."

The armored woman turned now to face Lucy head on, "How in the hell? Why would you? Do you know what you've done?" She pinched the bridge of her nose, " Lucy you kidnapped the second most powerful man in the kingdom. Do you know what he is capable of by himself? Let alone the army of men I'm sure are searching for him,"

" Erza come on he's just a prince," she scoffed

" No, Lucy he's not, in his home country of Rinin he was the top scout, and gathered intelligence that brought down an entire empire. When he came to Dekar he became the commander of the special forces unit, he's highly trained and deadly. Do you know what his men call him? They call him the Salamander."

Lucy's face fell, " No, there's no way it's him! I took him way too easily. He didn't fight at all! And he's afraid of the ocean!"

" I'm not afraid of the ocean, it's motion sickness!" Natsu seemed to have finally found his voice.

" Lucy take him down to prisoners cell, we'll figure out what to do with him later. For now we should celebrate your return,"

Lucy was now approached her captive with wariness, " it's okay I'm not going to fight back." he tried to reassure her.

Natsu pushed himself off the wall and followed Lucy down the stairs and the through the guild hall to a heavy wooden door behind the bar. On the other side was a staircase, Lucy down them leading him into a small dungeon that he could smell before even crossed the threshold of the door, the dank smell of dirt and shadows. Down the stairs he saw On one dirt wall were two iron wrought cells. On the other walls were crates of supplies and small table and a stool. A mouse scurried from one dark corner to shelter itself behind the closet crate. Lucy grabbed a set of keys on a hook on the stairs by the only torch in the room and unlocked the closest cell.

There was a small cot in the corner and a barrel to set food on, other than that it was empty. Once inside Lucy finally cut the rope from his wrists, they burned from being rubbed raw for so long.

" I'll bring you some food in a while," the confident tone had returned to her voice.

Then without another word Natsu was left by himself in dim room and he felt relieved. He had under estimated Lucy or over estimated himself he couldn't tell which, maybe it was both. This whole situation has gone from mildly amusing and mostly annoying to a serious nightmare as soon as he bumped into Erza. Fairy Tail. He already knew of the Black Rabbit and Titania but there were several other notable members he'd yet to meet, and for that he was glad. There was the Iron Dragon, a man who beat people mercilessly with an Iron rod, the Scribe who could find anything you needed, battle plans, secrets, any dirt that you thought was hidden was no match for his skills. Then there was Ice, cold hearted and brutal, he was apparently an assassin who had never left any survivors. He didn't know how much if any of the stories he has heard about this guild had been false, but he found himself hoping they were.

Then there was Erza who was by far the scariest person he had ever seen. How did she know those things about him? His occupation was public knowledge, but how had she know about his nickname, only military personnel eve called him that, and there was the bringing down of an empire, which had never actually happened, it was a story he told his people to make them respect him. She must have an inside man in the military which was all the more worrisome. What if no one was looking for him?

There was an even more worrying question in his mind though, what were the projects Lucy spoke of spending his ransom on? Where they building a weapon? Natsu set his jaw, he was going to have to escape and make sure he stopped whatever terrible thing they had planned. The best way to do that was to build their trust. Try to befriend them until he could earn enough freedom to escape. But could people like this even be befriended, or did they only form fragile bonds for personal gain?

Above him he could the romping that could only mean a party was well under way. A thump of a drum coursed through him, these people sure loved their money if this is the kind of party they threw over a pouch of gemstones. A loud clatter sounded just above him as if someone was thrown across the bar and broke several bottles, if they were brawling already these people were seriously insane.

Hours passed slowly and all Natsu could do was listen to the strange sounds of people above him and continue working out the details of his plan. Then as afternoon leaked into evening he heard the door at the top of the stairs open and the fall shut with a thud. Then Lucy appeared at the bottom of the stairs, even though he hadn't heard any footsteps. In her hand was a plate of food and in the other jug of water and a glass. She set the plate on the stool and then drug it across the floor so it was in front of his cell. Then she handed him the plate through the slot in the door and the glass which she had filled with water.

It wasn't until he held a plate of food in his hands that he realized how long it had been since he'd eaten, " Thank you," it was more sincere than he was anticipating. He picked the fork off the plate and took a bite of the mashed potatoes. His mouth exploded with the flavor, he ate the food fervently. Lucy waited patiently as he finished the meal. When he set the plate down he noticed she was still there.

"Can I help you?" the words were sharper than he meant them to be, but he was tired of being pushed and spoken over.

"I just wanted to ask if there's anything I can get you,"

"I thought I was a prisoner not a guest,"

"That's not exactly true, we have no intention to hurt you, this situation was not what I had assumed it was," she sounded apologetic.

"No intention of hurting me? That's a good one, there's an entire _guild_ of criminals." his sarcastic tone reverberated throughout the room.

Lucy let out a humph, " Have it your way then,"

With that she fled the room in a black whirl of anger, and Natsu was left alone once again. Frustrated with his situation Natsu there himself onto his cot and fell into a long fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me so far, there are just so many details I wanted to add! Anyway we should start getting ot some romance stuff here soon! Yay fluff! I hope the pieces are starting to click into place. Also some of Ntaus's firey side starts to come out of the woodwork this chapter!_

 _As always R &R, Much Love!_

The weight of someone else's eyes woke Natsu the next morning. He leaped out off of the cot prepared to fight off whatever new threat had entered the room. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, but then he could make out the other person. A man about his age with shaggy black hair and nothing but his underwear on, sat on the stool. A daring smirk plastered across his face.

"Who the hell are you?" something about the other man made Natsu's blood boil.

"Would you look that, the Princess has some fire in her," he chuckled at his own joke.

"Are you going to answer my question or just make shitty jokes?" He growled

"Ah right, I'm Gray," his smirk grew into a devious smile, "or Ice,"

That should have scared him but he was too pissed to be scared at that moment. These people were pushing him too far, and this guy was just the icing on the cake. His arrogance angered him almost as much as his occupation. He wanted nothing more than to knock his teeth in, but he remembered his plan of escape, so instead he would just play along.

" Am I supposed to know that name or something?" Natsu was now leaning against the bars of the cell.

The smirk disappeared from Grays face and jumped from the stool so the he was inches from Natsu, " How about I teach you the meaning of that name,"

"Bring it on Snowflake,"

"Gray! What the hell are you doing down here!" Erza's voice rumbled from the stairs.

Gray turned pale as he turned to face Erza, "I just wanted to know what all the fuss was about, I didn't do anything, jeez," he scurried past her and up the stairs.

Was everyone terrified of this woman? Erza walked toward him,a sword he'd not noticed yesterday clinked at her side, and sat in the stool her arms crossed over her armored chest.

" I hope you slept well," she smiled then as if realizing what she just said, "no of course you didn't that cot of horribly uncomfortable,"

The idea that he was surrounded by criminals had not even occurred to her, "perhaps we can move you to a different room tonight,"

" I'm not worried about sleeping arrangements,"

"Oh? Then what is it that you would be worried about?" She seemed oblivious to any other issues he may have.

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose, " Nothing. What do you want,"

" I wanted to show you something," she retrieved the keys from the wall and unlocked his cell. Natsu stood warily in the opening trying to decide if he was being tricked.

"Humor me. I swear not to hurt you,"

"What about the rest of the guild?"

Alone he was confident he could take a fair number of them hand to hand, but unarmed he didn't stand a chance against the whole guild.

" I promise your safety,"

Sure that wasn't lying to him, he stepped out of his cell and followed her up the stairs into guild hall. It was early in the day and many of the members weren't present, probably sleeping off their hangovers from last night Natsu thought. Erza walked around the bar and seated herself at table not too far away. Natsu followed suit. A woman with sleek silver hair walked to the table.

" Good morning Master and Prince Natsu" he voice was honey sweet.

"Good morning Mira Jane, We'll just have two of whatever you have cooked up"

The other woman walked away to prepare their food. Natsu looked around the hall. The base floor was expansive, and could probably fit at least a hundred people if not more. Beside the bar there were dozen of tables and benches. On one end of the room was a message board with flyers tacked to them. He supposed they were wanted posters, a weird sort of bragging ritual. There was an upper floor that grew in size with the tree trunk and he could tell there were narrow hallways, assumably leading to other rooms.

"This is a grand guild hall, you've built for yourself," Natsu conceded.

"Thank you, it was created by the first master Mavis," the name Mavis was said almost like a prayer, "using her own hands and a small group of followers, and rusty tools,"

" Well, this isn't a small group anymore is it?"

" No, it isn't we grow bigger every day it seems," the pride in her voice was unmistakable.

They were growing everyday? How were these people not considered a threat to the kingdom?

Just before he could ask how many of guild members there were the food arrived. Mira Jane set the food in front of them and smiled kindly before she left them. It was hard to believe that she could possibly be a criminal. Erza ate in complete silence so Natsu followed suit. When they were finished she stood without a word and walked to the door leading to the forest.

When they stepped outside Natsu breathed deeply. The fresh air cleaned the damp dungeon air from his lungs. To their right was a narrow path lit by lanterns hanging on iron rods. It was well worn and easy to see, how he had missed the previous night he wasn't sure. As they walked down the trees slowly started thinning out until they broke from the tree line altogether.

Below them a town, tucked away in a hidden valley deep in these woods. Once in the village he noticed that Erza was greeted with kind smiles and handshakes from everyone. Children ran up to her and hugged her legs and rapped their knuckles against her shining armor. She greeted them in kind, exchanging words and pleasantries. This was not the way he expected a criminal to be greeted.

He recognized a few of the people who had been in the guild the night before, some of them must live here, but where was here?

" Where are we?" He asked when Erza turned to him finally.

" This is Magnolia,"

" Magnolia," he repeated the word.

Taking in the size the town told him it had been here for quite some time, how had he never heard of it? His boots clicked against cobblestone streets and he nostrils filled with the smells of food shops and animals. The distant sound of music bounced off the streets. The closer they got to middle of the town the music grew louder. He could make out a flute and drum, and possibly a fiddle. They were playing an upbeat tune, one designed for dancing. They turned a corner and he could see the city square. It was filled with people, and all of them were either clapping their hands to beat or dancing in the middle of the group. Many of the dancers were children, wearing rags and all of them barefoot, but in the middle of the ragged children danced a woman. She wore a thin crimson dress that fell just passed her knees, her blonde hair glimmered in the sunlight whenever she twirled. She smiled down at the children as she twirled them, her own bare feet slapping against the stone street. Then he heard it, it was her laughter bright and contagious. For the first time in many years laughter bubbled up within him, begging to fall out his mouth into the crowd, but he suppressed it in light of his present company. He and Erza watched the display for sometime, all the while Natsu became more and more entranced by the woman in red.

" Lucy!" Erza's booming voice tore him from the reverie.

Lucy, the Black Rabbit? What was she doing in Magnolia? Then the dancing woman turned for the for time to face them. The woman he had just been intoxicated by was Lucy. Natsu shook his head. Lucy's eyes locked on Erza and she nodded, wiggling her way out of the crowd toward them. As she drew closer to them Natsu could see the sheen of sweat that painted her brow, and the heave in her chest as she fought to regain normalcy in her breathing again.

" Good morning Master," then with open disgust, " your majesty,"

" I brought him to show him the project," Erza said without acknowledging Lucy's tone towards Natsu.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She raised her eyebrows at the red haired woman.

"Educating the ignorant, is always a good idea Lucy. If you'll lead the way,"

Silently Lucy turned and lead them through the bustling city and then just out of town. Where quiet fields separated the noisy townspeople from the farmers beyond, and the forest beyond them. Lucy led them just past the final farm to a large two story house. If it could be called a house, the front yard was nothing but dirt and a single dead tree, from where a broken swing hung forlornly in the breeze. One of the upper windows had been broken out and what was left of the paint which must have once been a clean white, had turned brittle.

" This," Lucy swung her hand wide, " is the Magnolia orphanage."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Hello! I know this one is short but i might publish another chapter tonight, I'm really on a roll with it now, I just have certain break where I'm publishing. Overall this is developing into something I'm quote proud of!_

 _Thank you as always , and R &R _

_Much Love!_

Natsu walked up the narrow dirt path to the front door, it opened with a loud screeching protest. Inside the aged wood floors were swept and obviously as clean as they could be given their age and worn nature. The interior paint mimicked that of the exterior, it flaked heavily in the corners, cracks stretching across them at random times. The furniture, all second hand, was patched and sagging. He walked to the kitchen without a word, though he could hear the footsteps behind him. In the counter was a basket of fresh vegetables and jars of canned fruits and dried meats sat organized next to it. A frayed hand towel laid over the basket to keep the bugs off the precious produce. His curiosity lead him throughout the house, room to room, the stairs screamed against the increased weight from tiny children to a full grown man. The bedrooms were just as ragged though all the beds were made.

Throughout his tour memories filled him, of his own first home, all of his fellow orphans running through the streets of the capital city laughing and skipping, coming home to full meals and clean sheets. The woman who ran the house was stern and precise but was full of love to share with so many children that needed it. The ghost of a house that he walked through now was in stark contrast to what he grew up to recognize as an orphanage.

When he finished he inspection he walked down stairs where Erza and Lucy waited in the open door way.

" Doesn't the government send money to help keep this place in better shape?" Orphanages fell into a group of places that received extra funds from the king and queen.

"Yes, but not as much as we need for all the children we have, we're way over compacity so all the money that were sent goes to food and sometimes clothing," Lucy's voice was tinged with emotion.

Realization washed over Natsu like a blistering hot wave. Lucy was the house mother, and this was one of the guilds projects. He smiled in spite of himself.

" That's why I was taken, that's why the ransom,"

The two just nodded.

"What other projects do you have?" He asked, the familiar fire of curiosity burned at him.

Throughout the rest of the day is was escorted to every corner of Magnolia, showing him what they wanted to improve. Most of them were small projects. A new set of desks for the school, upgraded stalls for the market. There were a few to improve the guild. Their behavior confused him, these were criminals. They were supposed to take from others and only think about themselves; they should've been cold and crude.

What he saw however, was warmth and selflessness. He watched the way they both bubbled with pride when they talked about their town and their guild. Lucy loved talking about the orphans, each one of them had a different talent. Abigail liked to paint, and Geoff was a fighter. Erza had a special place in her heart for the blacksmith which came as no suppose but also the bakery and strawberry cake.

As evening set it and they made their way back to Fairy Tail, Natsu was silent contemplating how he could be so wrong. How people who looked so terrifying be so kind. People who did bad things were bad people, that was what he had been taught his whole life. He'd been to executions, watched as evil people cried for their life, for forgiveness, for another chance. He wondered now if given the chance they begged for could they have changed? Would they have run to Fairy Tail?

The guild hall was bustling when Lucy pushed open the doors, huge torches had been lit and everyone basked in the bright glow. Lucy ran to the table where Levy and Gray and a few others were sitting, but Erza hung by his side.

"After seeing what you saw today what do you think of my guild? Are we as evil as you thought we were yesterday?" Her eyes scanned the crowd.

"I saw a lot of good today, maybe you're not as bad as I thought," he smirked, " but you are still terrifying,"

Erza laughed at that and clapped him on the back, "Come on, you should some other people,"

The idea to turn and run out the doors behind did not even occur to him. He simply strode forward into the crowd, where Lucy, and now Erza were seated. As the night progressed Natsu learned that Levy, or the Scribe as he discovered, has once been a professional forger. She could forge any document, in just about any language, but when she joined Fairy Tail she became the book keeper, and also a strategist for a group within the guild that took on jobs to fight off other criminals around Dekar. Bandits for the most part, but also gangs, and lone criminals. The group, composed of Gray, Lucy, Erza, a girl named Wendy, and Levy of course, but there was one member that had left the guild, the Iron Dragon. They wouldn't tell Natsu the man's real name just that he left the guild to build what he had called " a better life". Levy wilted a little each time he was mentioned. So finally Natsu stopped asking about him, figuring there must be some bad blood there.

The night drew on and many of the guild members came up and introduced themselves, as he asked question he found that almost all of them were willing to share about their past, their crimes and what drove them to do it. Some reasons were for selfish gain, or simply because they were bored, but most either did it for someone they loved or because they had no other choice. There were some like Lucy who were thieves, of sort or another. He met at least one other forger, and even a few assassins, but most of them were people who had abandoned the military or some other government post. Their current jobs were just as expansive. Most, like Erza, worked as mercenaries or temporary body guards for the wealthy. Some were hired to work on so building projects in other cities. Many of them tried to keep their new work legal while using their same skill set. The assassins though he couldn't get a straight answer on their current job descriptions.

At one point Gray jumped up from the table, clothes already discarded, and challenged Natsu so a fight, which after some taunting Natsu leaped from the table and planted a heavy punch into Grays arrogant face. The whole guild fell silent as Gray stumbled backward, before charging Natsu with a punch aimed at his gut, Natsu deflected it and lifted for a kick, to which Gary blocked before landing a punched across Natu's head. As the fight went on the guild began erupting in cheers, no one was rooting for one or the other, these people just liked a good fight. But so did Natsu the fight made him feel more alive than he had in years sparring with cadets and captains. Gray wasn't holding back and neither was Natsu, but the two were so evenly matched that they began to tire out quickly, so eventually Erza called them back to table.

Then, after several drinks, Natsu found himself spilling everything about himself to the people at his table. About how he used to run away into the forest as child and hide there for days just to get away from the castle How he imagined himself fighting dragons and other wild beasts. Then his military background, about being a scout and the freedom it gave him to explore like he dreamed of. Also of his marriage to Alexandria, the sham that is was, how he had to marry her so his homeland could have a strong ally. How he had thought about running away, and starting over.

Those around him listened to his stories eagerly, and asked a million questions. Except Lucy who beside him had become quiet, clearly engrossed in her own thoughts.

Drunk as he was he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "wadder ya thinkin' bout Luce,"

The nickname rolled off his tongue like honey, and he liked the way it sounded. He started saying the name to himself, until he for some reason the table jumped off the ground and slapped him.

The party continued on for some hours after he passed out against the table. Natsu slipped in and out catching pieces of the conversation.

"I feel..,"

" we should ask him..,"

"what if he joined..,"

" he's obviously is unhappy..,"

Until finally the comfort of sleep took him away.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- So yeah I'm posting another chapter tonight, I couldn't help it! This is just so much fun to write! The dancing scene is just too much my finger flew across my keyboard too quickly!_

 _So R &R and I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it!_

 _Much Love!_

The sun slipped in through a window and splashed across Natu's eyes. He squeezed his eyes tighter, and covered his head with the thick blanket. His toes brushed against soft sheets. Natsu sat up. Sheets? Window? He looked around, he was in a small room, with nothing but a bed and small dresser. A long window took up most of one wall, revealing the forest canopy, birds perched on the branch just outside chirping their morning songs. Someone knocked on the door and then without waiting for permission walked in. It was Lucy, carrying a bundle of fabric. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him. She stared at him for few solid seconds before turning pink and facing away from him to look out the window.

Confused, Natsu asked, "How did I get here?"

Lucy cleared her throat, "um Erza brought you up here after you passed out. Said something about how you're not a prisoner any more and should be comfortable. Um,also were took your, um, clothes. Only because they were dirty and torn. Anyway I brought you new ones and um Erza wants to see you in her office when you're ready. I'll be in the hallway outside," she dropped the bundle on the bed and practically ran out of the room.

He looked down at himself. For the first time realizing that he was naked. It was his turn to turn pink. Erza had stripped him? That was no reason for Lucy to blush though, and his waist was covered so none of his manly parts were showing. Then it dawned on him, she had been checking him out. He chuckled to himself, she was something else. He pulled the covers off of himself and let his feet touch the wood floor, the reached for the bundle.

There was a white cotton shirt and a leather vest, along with loose fitting cotton pants, and a pair of boots. They all felt drastically different from the tight military uniform he had been wearing. He felt free. Once out in the hallway, Lucy has a hard time making eye contact with him. For some reason he couldn't either t, maybe it was the leather pants, or the way her hair fell of her shoulders, like strands of sunlight against the forest green of the shirt.

Erza's office was the same as he remembered it, except this time he wasn't bound or told not to speak, it was like two different people who stood in front of him now. She wasn't the harsh woman he'd met the first night.

She now wore a smile and she didn't lean against the desk as way of stating power, she now sat on the desk, her legs dangled just slightly, relaxed.

"Natsu! The clothes fit, I picked them out myself," she ushered for them to sit in the chairs in front of her.

They sat, "What is this about Erza?" Nasty asked straight to the point worried, despite her demeanor.

The smile fell from her face, but not from her eyes, " I have a proposition for you,"

Natsu raised an eyebrow brow waiting for her to continue.

"Something that will give us both what we want. It's simple, help us get your ransom, and we'll help you start the life you always wanted."

It was as she said, a simple trade, but Natsu's whole body stiffened at what she was implying. He could get away from it, the life that suffocated him. The life that he had never really belonged in. How could they get him away from it, it wasn't possible. Finally he spoke,

"No."

The word settled over Lucy and Erza, but before they could speak he continued.

" I'll help you get my ransom, but as far as a new life for me, it isn't possible. I have too many responsibilities to my people, they have to come first,"

Erza nodded, " I understand,"

Their eyes met then, and a bond was formed, in that moment. Natsu knew it was because Titania, of Fairy Tail respected him.

Natsu pushed the conversation along, " So how much is a prince worth?"

"A prince isn't worth much," she smiled evilly, " at least not compared to the Salamander,"

She told him her price, and Natsu laughed, " Erza, come now, we are talking about the kingdom of Dekar. They're practically drowning in wealth, ask twice that!"

Erza's jaw dropped," you're joking, that would be three times what we need to complete all the projects on our list and fix up the guild hall. Its too much,"

"No it's not. You put the extra money aside, you keep it safe and then using it when Fairy Tail, or Magnolia needs it. You guys will have enough to convene just about any needs," he leaned forward, with elbows on his knees, and perched his chin on the knuckles, " push the limits Erza,"

She chuckled then, "Alright have it your way, well ask your price. We'll have a messenger dispatched to the castle immediately. The king and queen should read it as soon as tomorrow."

A thought occurred to Natsu, "Make sure you address it to princess Alexandria, she's the only one who can convince her parents to part with that much gold, even if it's just a drop in the bucket for them,"

"Your wife, I suppose that makes sense, but I thought you two weren't in love," Lucy said, a fingertip resting on her chin thoughtfully.

"Far from it, but we are friends and have a couple of years of pretend love under our belts. In fact we developed a love letter system. It's a code, and if I write the ransom note she'll know how important it is that it be paid. I'm afraid the king and queen may not pay it," he let out a long breath," that brings up another problem though, Alexandria is currently over seas doing negotiations. In fact she should have just arrived today. It's a three week journey there plus three weeks back. The king and queen still have to dispatch a messenger craft to her. That puts me here a minimum of six weeks,"

"Well I supposed you should make yourself comfortable here at Fairy Tail," a smile played at Erza's lips.

After their dismissal Lucy walked briskly down the stairs to the bar. Natsu followed her taking the seat next to her.

"So I'm here for awhile, why don't you show me around Magnolia today," he suggested.

"How do you know I don't have work to do today? And did you see Magnolia yesterday?" Her eyes still averted from him.

"I don't ,I'm just hoping you won't leave me to wander a strange city by myself like an idiot,"

"I won't make you go by yourself," she conceded, " but you'll still be an idiot,"

Natsu broke into a wide smile. They ordered breakfast and shared small talk in between bites. Natsu was continually interrupted by other members, who clapped his shoulders. Complimenting him on taking on Gray, it seemed to be some kind of impressive feat.

When he asked Lucy about one they were on the path to Magnolia she explained,

"Gray's one of the guild's assassins. He's a nice guy, were good friends, but most of the people in guild would never challenge him,"

"Well I guess that make me fearless then," he said puffing put his chest.

"Not really, it just means you have a death wish,"

It didn't deter Natsu though, in his opinion Gray had it coming to him, but he didn't say anything to Lucy. Strange how he was beginning to care what she thought of him, he even wanted to impress her, and definitely didn't want her to think he was and idiot with a death wish. Just a few days ago he was hatching an escape plan that had involved gaining their trust. While he had done just that, he wasn't so sure he wanted to escape. A few days ago he was afraid of Fairy Tail, now that he's seen the other side of the coin he didn't understand where all then nightmare inducing stories had come from, and the more he watched them the more he began to think that people could change.

Lucy showed him Magnolia in detail. Where to shop for food and clothing, Natsu walked past several food stalls that offered him free samples, as well as handshakes. Magnolia was the nicest town he had ever been to. Just as the town opened to him so it seemed had Lucy, she stopped speaking to him with a disgusted tone, and her made contact with his, even if it was only fleeting. The sun was beginning to set when he and Lucy picked some food out a stall and walked to the town square.

"Who's watching the orphans today?" he asked his mouth full of peppered meat.

"Juvia, you haven't met yet have you. When you do I think you'll like her, as long as you don't mention Gray, she tends to get a little worked up,"

"Are they, you know together?"

Lucy nodded, "he's not great at showing it publicly but Gray loves her fiercely,"

If Gray and Juvia were together it meant that he wasn't with Lucy. He wasn't sure why that thought made his heart flutter, but he liked it. The low steady beat of a drum came to his ears then, just as it had yesterday when he first watched Lucy dance. As the square came into view He could see the people dancing and hear the laughter even from where they stood. In the light of the setting sun the dance looked like it was on fire. The scene was too perfect for him, he grabbed her slender hand pulled her forward.

"Natsu what in the hell,"

He turned to her, " I want to see you dance, this time on fire," he pointed toward the sunset painted square.

A blush blossomed across her cheeks, " You're not making any sense,"

It was too late for protests though, they ran into the middle of the dance floor, Natsu still holding Lucy's hand fell into the beat of the music. Following his lead Lucy learned the steps of the dance quickly and soon they were twirling around each other,their boots kicking up dust as the feet followed the staccato notes of the fiddle. If dance was language, Natsu decided, them Lucy was fluent. Her hips swung on their own he steps leading her this way and then that, following his steps. Even he hair seemed to dance. As the sun set behind the trees, and took post in the night sky, the song changed. The other instruments faded out all except the flute and violin, long low tones emanated from the flute. It felt almost sorrowful. Then high tones of the violin fell over the flute like a thin curtain. Natsu tok the chance, and pulled Lucy close against him, placing a hand on her lower back, and taking her hand gently in his own. Their chests' heaved with the exertion of the previous dance, or maybe it was their close proximity. Natsu hoped that he wasn't the only feeling the electricity sizzling beneath his skin. She looked up him, her brown eyes glowing in the torch light, her gaze unwavering. It dawned on him how much this song sounded like two people confessing their love for one another. He extended his arm and Lucy twirled outwards gracefully, before returning to him, this time her back to his chest. They swayed for a moment before he dipped the head so the his lips were next to her ear, and before his mind could comprehend what he was happening whispered,

"You look stunning bathed in starlight, Black Rabbit,"

Before she could respond he twirled her back out, they came together again, this time facing one another, Lucy's eyes glittered and her cheeks just barely pink with blush. She stood on her tip toes, and leaned into him,

"Natsu," she whispered, her voice dripping in an emotion he couldn't place. She leaned closer still until they were breathing the same air, and then something changed her body stopped moving to the music, and she pulled away her face away from his just slightly as if catching herself before a fall, " we should get you back to guild,"

Lucy may have caught herself before she could fall, Natsu however had not. It was after that dance, he knew he was in love with the Lucy, the Black Rabbit of, Fairy Tail.


	7. Chapter 7

_a/n - Thank as always to all of fantastic people who read this! Also your reviews keep me going strong! I know this chapter took a little while to do and its a little short. There will be some lemony fun next chapter!_

 _Please R &R. Much Love!_

The days passed in a blur for Natsu, there was a never a down moment. At first he sparred with other members learning their strengths and brandishing his own. He was matched to or stronger than almost everyone he met. He competed with Gray almost everyday, it kept Natsu on his toes. They did everything from Knife throwing to sword fighting, but hand to hand was his favorite, there was no reason to hold back with Gray, because he wasn't holding back for Natsu. Natsu found himself hating Gray a little less each day, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

One day after an especially intense fight with Gray, Erza pulled him aside and asked him if he'd like to go on a mission with her team. He'd followed them to a neighboring town where a gang had been kidnapping children for ransom. In the span of just two days the gang was beaten to a bloody pulp and the children all returned to their families. He was surprised at just how efficient the team was, and how easily he blended with them. Himself, Gray and Erza handled most of the intense fIghting while Lucy and Wendy dealt with the children, Levy of course planning the whole thing out perfectly. Soon it had become a permanent arrangement.

He spent a lot of time with Lucy as well they sometimes went on jobs together, but he mostly spent his time helping her at the orphanage. Neither one of them mentioned that night in the square, but it was all he thought about. The way her hand molded perfectly to his, and their steps never faltered. But mostly her eyes, there was a light in them that night that he hadn't seen since. In spite of how close they had become Natsu also felt a wall between them that he just couldn't break down.

Until one afternoon, when they left the orphanage to Juvia.

He decided to take Lucy to a place in the woods that had become his new favorite place. There was a small clearing near a stream, two large boulders sat in the shallow water, the perfect size for them to sit on and dip their toes in the cool water. They quickly stripped their boots off and rolled their pants up to their ankles. As Natsu walked across the boulders his slipped on some moss, and flailed wildly forms few seconds before righting himself, and settling his feet into the water. Lucy joined him without any similar incidents. For several minutes they were silent, content to listen to the flow of water and quiet voice of the forest.

Lucy was the first to break the silence, "How did you find this place?" She looked around clearly in unfamiliar territory.

"I've done a fair amount of exploring in my free time, this place was just so peaceful that I keep coming back,"

" Is that why you'll go back to your life as a prince, because it's more peaceful?"

The question seemed to have caught her off guard as much as it him. He was still trying to process the words when she continued,

"I just meant that you know we're a rowdy bunch, and it may be overwhelming for someone who isn't used to this kind of life," she stumbled through the words quickly, clearly embarrassed by them.

Natsu leaned back on his hands, staring up at the emerald canopy above him, he watched as the breeze trickled through the leaves like an unseen copy to the water trickling through his toes.

" I think it's the other way around, being a royal never suited me, I wasn't meant for it,"

" You were born into it, of course it suits you," she scoffed at him.

He shook his head, "The truth is I have no more royal blood in my veins than you do Lucy," Lucy didn't say anything so he continued, "my parents died when I was very young, a group of bandits looted our and burned the house down with them tied to chairs inside. The bandits didn't know I was there so was able to escape. I wandered for days before making it to the capital city of Rinan. I was taken to the orphanage there until the king and queen, unable to conceive an heir of their own, came and adopted me in secret."

Lucy reached out and laid a hand over his own, " Natsu, I'm so sorry. I had no idea,"

He smiled at her, " Don't be sorry, we have no control over things like that, and my parents gave me a good life, and I have always been loved… then I married Alexandria and came to Dekar."

The flicker of emotion that crossed his face when he mentioned moving kingdoms was not lost on Lucy.

"Do you miss Rinan? Your parents?"

" Everyday, Rinan is the most beautiful kingdom I've ever seen, my mother is the perfect reflection of that, and my father reminds me a lot of the mountain across the country, strong and unmoving,"

Natsu spoke about his parents and Rinan for some time. About how the three of them used to take trips through the country and help farmers harvest crops and merchants sell their wares. It was unlike any other royal family she had ever heard of, the polar opposite of the royals in Dekar. He also spoke about the royals of Dekar and the difference of priorities, sure the people weren't unhappy, but there was something missing.

Natsu asked about her family and she explained that parents mysteriously vanished one night, leaving her on the doorstep of Fairy Tail, with gold coin tied to a red ribbon around her neck. All she knew about that was that it had been the signature of husband and wife duo that stole millions worth of valuables from the nations wealthy and were never caught. So Fairy Tail had always been her home, her family. The previous master, Makorav was the closest thing she ever had a father, and when he passed away the year previous it had devastated her. Natsu listened intently, absorbing each word. Treating each one like a gold coin that stored away in a mental vault.

Before he realized it the sun had set and darkness blanketed the forest.

Natsu stood and retrieved his boots in dark, "We should probably head back before it gets so dark that were lost out forever,"

She nodded her head in agreement, after some unexpected backtracking they finally found themselves on the streets of Magnolia, walking down Strawberry street, to Lucy's home. He stared up at the stars as they walked thinking about how quickly his opinion of the notorious Fairy Tail guild had changed.

"You know Fairy Tail is a good guild, made up of good people," he blurted.

Lucy looked at hike and smiled, "Good to see that you finally realize that people can change, given the opportunity," she said as they reached her door step

"No, they can't." Lucy turned to him, "Given the opportunity people will become who they were always meant to be, but they don't change," He smiled down at her.

Then to his surprise, and mild amusement, Lucy reached up and kissed him. Her lips pressing lightly against his. To anyone else the kids looked ordinary, it was nothing special, but it lit him on fire. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer. She stepped into him, laying her hands against his chest. Her hands felt like coals against his skin. She pulled away from him then, her eyes full of a different emotions.

Then she whispered so quietly that he nearly missed it, "Don't leave,"


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n- I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update writer's block struck me, so this short :(_

 _on the up side prepare for the smut!_

 _Also a huge huge thank you to BakaFangirl for the beautiful cover pic! I love it so much :)_

 _much love!_

Two words. That's all it took, he broke. He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her to him again. His lips telling her everything he'd been holding in for weeks. She kissed him back, speaking the same language, their lips moved together for several long moments before Lucy reached behind her, he pushed her over the threshold before closing the door firmly with his boot. Before he could catch his breath Lucy was on him again. Natsu ran his hands down her back to her hips, he lifted her up.

Lucy smiled against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist, he pressed her against the wall, nibbling his way down her jaw to her ear,

"Bedroom?" He asked, his voice heavy with desire.

" First door on the left," she breathed through gritted teeth as he kissed down her neck to the top of her blouse.

Once in the room Natsu, laid Lucy on the bed gently before removing his shirt and pants, she watched silently, her eyes swimming with lust. He leaned over her as he continued his work on her neck, trailing down just between her breasts. He slid is hand up her shirt following every curve of her body, like a blind man searching for salvation. He found one of her breasts and squeezed it gently, pulling the air from her lungs.

He undressed her slowly, after he had removed the last of her clothing he leaned over her again, wrapping one arm around her waist and bringing her to sit on his lap. She melted into him, and he smiled against her skin. He kissed a trail down her neck again to her nipple, which he anchored his lips to. Lucy's hands fled to his hair, tangling her slender fingers into his locks as she pulled him closer to her, a soft moan escaping her.

She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him dominantly beneath her on the bed, she began forging her own path across his skin. Each touch of her fingers made Natsu's skin burn with desire. Each touch branded him, as hers, and he wanted nothing more. Her lips found their way to the tip of his penis. Natsu froze, his mind went blank, but only for a split second before Lucy took his length into her mouth. His mind exploded, with pleasure. She worked expertly around his erection. He let out a low groan, as her tongue flicked the sensitive tip.

He couldn't hold back anymore, he needed more of her, he slid his hand down her back, then dragging nails back up. She moaned against him. He trailed down to her thigh, and tugged on it lightly. Lucy looked up at him in surprise, but she rotated her body around for him so that she straddled his face.

He experimentally flicked at her clitoris with his tongue. She hummed happily, and he continued. He allowed himself to explore the new territory, for a few minutes before inserting a single finger into her. She bucked against him, he moved slowly in and out until he a steady pace, to which she matched her own pace with, then cautiously inserted a second finger. He felt her body clench around his finger as the orgasm washed over her for a long beautiful moment.

Lucy then moved herself so that she was facing him, she sat tall her fingers splayed across his chest. Natsu had never in his life seen anything so breathtaking, a band of moonlight streamed in from her bedroom window, bathing her in ghostly light. He watched as she slowly, deliberately lowered herself onto him. The sensation caused him to suck in sharply. As she adjusted to him she back to, rocking back and forth. Their pace picked up steadily until he hit a spot inside her that made her scream his name, she tightened around him. An animalistic growl escaped through gritted teeth as he flipped her over so that she was below him. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him deep inside her as he reached his peak. It seemed to last an eternity, his muscles clenched, he dug his nails into her hips, as the last waves of his orgasm came over him.

He rolled over to the side and wrapped his arms around Lucy, unwilling to let her go. He relaxed when she rolled over and nuzzled into his chest scattering tender kisses across it. A smile played across his lips and he kissed her forehead. He reached for her hand enveloping it in his own, she had already fallen asleep against him. He followed her example, and for the first time in years slept though the night.

The spot next to him was empty when he woke, he reached over sleepy, searching for her warmth only to be disappointed. He pried himself out the bed in search of Lucy. He found her in the kitchen, sipping on a cup of tea and watching the sun rise outside her window. She wore his shirt, Her hair was tangled, a result of his eager fingers the night before.

He crept up behind her and wound his arm gently around her waist and planted a kiss on her neck, she stiffened and then relaxed into his arms. He continued his minstrations for a few more moments.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered.

"Mmm, yes," he hummed as he settled his chin on her shoulder. He began to sway them to a song that played lazily in his head.

"We can't do this," she blurted as if she'd been chocking on them.

He stopped swaying, confused. " Why?"

The was a long silence, the kind of silence that could shatter a person. Natsu watched the sun rise above the neighboring buildings, brimming with warmth, but he didn't feel it in that moment.

"Luce-"

"Don't. We just," she closed her eyes, "will never work,"

He wanted to pull her closer, tighter to him, but even as he thought to do it he felt his grip loosening. She was pulling away. She stepped away from him, her bare feet patting against the wood floors. Lucy wouldn't look at him, her back was stiff and he could tell that this choice for whatever the reason hadn't been an easy one for her.

"If that's what you want," he placed a hand on her lower back and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

Without another word he went back into Lucy's bedroom and dressed in his pants and under shirt . When he came back out Lucy was standing where he'd left her. Unable to think of anything else to say he left.


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n- Hello dear ones! i hope you enjoyed the smut! This chapter gets a bit angsty so be prepared! I'm writing these chapters like crazy right now!_

 _Anyway as always R &R and enjoy!_

 _Much love!_

Things became awkward to say the least after that. Missions continued, and Natsu still helped out at the orphanage. Lucy went out of her way to keep conversations light and constant they spoke about the weather and their missions, and which fruits were in season, but there was another conversation happening at the same time, a silent, painful one.

Natsu stole secret glances at her throughout the day and he was surprised at how often he caught her doing the same. There were subtle touches. The back of her hand would bump his when they ate, or their thighs would touch when they sat at the same table. She would rub his back when he got motion sick, and sometimes when he wasn't. He took to tucking her hair behind her ear when it fell into her face. Natsu was sure that the guild had noticed but they were afraid to say anything.

Natsu kept himself busy, he trained with Gray harder than ever and even plucked up the courage to spar with Erza one morning, which ended poorly, he was left with a bloody gash over his eyebrow and a very bruised body. He hoped that keeping his body exhausted and his mind overloaded he wouldn't think about her, yet it still wandered. To the sparkle in her eye when they came home from a mission, and they softness of her voice when she sang lullabies to the children. It also wandered to the other places, he thought about the way her skin glowed that night, and the burning of her fingers on his chest and stomach. He swore she had set him on fire, and the flame was never going to die. He wanted to take her hand every time he saw her, he wanted to lean in and press his lips against hers and steal her breath the same way she'd stolen his.

Despite his best efforts to distance himself from her to avoid making her uncomfortable there were still too many situations that they ended up alone. Moments at the orphanage, and they still walked to the guild together. He treasured the moments, but they became fewer and fewer, soon Levy joined them and Juvia came along sometimes as well. Not that it really bothered him, he enjoyed the company of the two blue haired women. Levy and Lucy were always talking about books and he discovered that Lucy was a writer. Juvia was calm and collected most of the time unless Gray was mentioned, he had to admit that watching her talk about Gray was inspirational she would do anything for him and was protective of him to an extreme. Juvia told him that she had once been a naval captain for the king but left the year before Natsu came to Dekar. She never said why. Soon Lucy and Natsu always had other people around them, until one day.

Two weeks after their night together they had both ended up in the library. Lucy was bent over a desk, her head tucked into a book, she seemed so wrapped up in it that she didn't notice Natsu walk in, much to his relief. He ducked into one of the aisles and skimmed quickly for the book he came to get. A book about faking one's death, that Erza had nonchalantly mentioned over lunch that day. He had, over the past few weeks, slowly come to terms with the fact that he did not want to go back to the castle. He knew he had responsibilities and a duty to DeKar, but he had found a family with Fairy Tail. A place where he was accepted and he knew he'd fight for these people, regardless of the cost. He'd never felt that way, not even for his own brothers. So Natsu decided that he was going to find a way to stay.

He was so concerned about finding the book, preemptive plans already hatching in his head that he didn't pay attention to pay attention to where he walking, and walked right into her. He let a low _oof_ noise as her head collided softly with his chest, Her book hit the floor with a quiet slap. He took a step back,

"Hey, you okay, I didn't see you. I wasn't paying attention. " he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

Lucy rubbed the tip of her nose which had taken much of the force of the collision, "No, no it's okay, I'm fine. I should have been paying closer attention,"

He bent down to pick up the book she'd dropped, a thick heavy volume. He looked the cover over as he stood up.

 _The Escapist_ , by Makarov Dreyar

This was the book Erza had mentioned.

His mind reeled, why would Lucy have it? He stood staring at the leather cover, it looked aged and unused. Like it was put on the self and forgotten about. His mind leaped into action. Did she want to get away from him that badly? For the second time in two weeks Lucy snapped something in him, but instead of setting him free like she had the first time, this time hurt, like bones breaking one by one. His eyes met Lucy's, his gaze was hard, it was the same one he used with stubborn soldiers. He took a meaningful step toward her. In her surprise she stepped back, backing herself into one of bookcases. He took another step, effectively invading her space. He placed a forearm against the books above her head, trapping her. He was tired of being lead through a dance in which she was the only one who knew the steps. He was tired of being strung along by mixed feeling and convoluted signals. He was going to get answers out of her.

He leaned in closely, "That's an interesting choice of afternoon reading,"

"Yes, well. I was curious." Her eyes were cold.

He smiled at her menacingly, "Curiosity huh. You know what they say about curiosity, it killed the cat." He looked at the book.

"Well, good for me I'm a rabbit," she leaned closer to him, a bold move, but that was Lucy for you.

"So you are." He growled

"Besides I wasn't look to fake my own-" she bit her lip realizing she'd said too much.

He felt a knot uncoil in his chest, his bones mending themselves. She wasn't trying to get away from him. In fact they were trying to do the same thing.

A way for him to stay.

He leaned in closer still, so that their lips brushed when he spoke, "If you want me to stay all you have to do is ask,"

Her eyes closed against his breath. When she opened them again for a moment he saw a longing that matched his own, then it was gone, replaced again with the same coldness.

"Well it's a good thing for you I'm not asking,"

He dropped his arm away from her, and handed her his book. His intimidation game coming to end.

"I suppose it is," then he turned on his heel and walked away.

He stormed though the guild hall, the noise hardly registered with him anymore. He absent mindeldy dodged a foreign object when it flew towards him. Or perhaps it was the dark cloud surrounding him that caused it to miss him. He burst out the doors breathing deeply of the forest air, it cooled him inside and out. His pace slowed as he trampled the earth beneath him, the whispering crunch of pine needles and dried leaves comforting him, lulling the anger and hurt away.

He followed the lightly forged path his boots had been making over the past six weeks, one he doubted many others had noticed. It led to a small decrepit cabin. Some of the wood was rotting away and a good portion of the shingles and long since been carried away by strong winds. It sat on top of a cliff overlooking Magnolia, he could see the whole town and the forest beyond, but the cabin itself was obscured by trees he was sure no one in town could see it. It offered privacy and beauty, and Natsu thought it was perfect.

The day he found it was the day he knew he wanted to stay, the day after he danced with Lucy in the square. He could see the square from the edge of the cliff, small colored dots moving about in the afternoon. He could see the orphanage and Lucy's house as well. As he watched the town his mind wandered.

Lucy was so irritating, how could she dance with him, fuck him, and then be completely indifferent. She reminded him of the ocean, he could stand on his balcony at the castle in the morning to be greeted by calm glistening water, and by lunch see tall black waves crashing against the shore, and he was the lost sailor in the row boat, floundering for a control of his small vessel, for his own feelings,victim to the will of the sea.

He thought about Alexandria, weather or not she would pay the ransom, or if there was a part of her that hoped to never see him again. It would grant her true freedom again, but duty drove them both. They would live out their sham, act their parts until time took one of them first. There would come a time they would have to produce an heir, the thought made him cringe, she was beautiful but he felt no attraction to her. Alexandria could never set fire to his skin, or melt him just by smiling at him.A stone settled in his gut at the idea of leaving Lucy behind. He would rather be her partner and deal with her changing moods and hundred times a day rather than never see her smile again. Any day now would be the last time he would see it.

Natsu sat on the edge of the cliff, solemnly watching the sun set over Magnolia.


	10. Chapter 10

_a/n- Hello again! i hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!_

 _R &R and enjoy!_

 _Much love!_

A heavy boot fell next to his face, and another on his shoulder shaking him roughly. Natsu groaned in protest, he reached out to pull the covers over his head, instead his fingers fell into dewy grass. He cracked his eyes open. He was laying in the grass near the edge of the cliff. Above him stood Gray, his long billowy coat and leather pants irritating him already. Not to mention the dick head was being so rough with him this early. It soured his mood.

"Oi, ice princess fuck off," he shoved Gray's boots off him as he sat up.

"Not until you fight me. We have some things to work out,"

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you," he counted his finger absently, " in at least two days,"

Without another word Gray grabbed Natsu's collar and threw him. He landed hard on his chest. He leaped up. Anger swelling inside of him he lunged for his dark haired opponent, a fist aimed right for his nose. A smirk painted itself across Gray's face as he brought his forearm up to block, he crouched down and tried to sweep Natsu's feet out from under him, but Natsu was ready. He leaped out the way, taking the opportunity to level a kick into Gray's stomach, it was a solid hit. The victory didn't last long though because Gray came at him again, a fist going for his chin, Natsu blocked leaving his ribs open. Gray kicked him hard knocking the wind out of him and most definitely cracking a rib. Natsu fell to ground, raising his hands in surrender. Gray extended a hand and helped his friend up, ignoring Natsu's pained groan.

"Do you feel better?" Natsu spat.

"Do you?" Gray countered.

"Why would I-"

Natsu stopped, if he looked past his aching ribs. His mood was better and his anger at Lucy dissipated. The heaviness that he felt last night lifted, he could breath again. More or less. Natsu looked at Gray understanding on his face.

"Thanks, I needed that,"

Grays signature smirk was back, "Well we all need our ass kicked once in a while," he raised his hand before Natsu could say anything in argument.

"I saw you and Luce in the library yesterday, you looked like you needed to get the anger out,"

"You saw us?" He couldn't remember anyone else in sight.

"Yeah. I've never seen you like that,"

Natsu looked out over Magnolia, at Lucy's rooftop. He needed to apologize to her. He acted like an ass.

"Yeah, well,"

"You don't need to explain it to me. It's as obvious as that sunrise how you feel about her,"

"I wish I knew what she felt," he said absently

"You've got to know by now that she feels the same,"

Natsu scoffed.

Gray shoved him a little in the shoulder,

"Hey in case you haven't noticed, you're leaving. When you leave she will never see you again." There was a silence between them. Gray gritted his teeth and said, "We'll never see you again,"

"I've been trying to find a way to stay," Natsu said as he started to walk in the direction of the guild.

He raised an eyebrow at him, disbelief clear on his face, "What about your _princely_ duties, and your troops?"

"They were fine before they had the Salamander, they'll be find without him,"

"And the princess?"

"I think we'd both be relieved if the sham could come to and end."

Gray nodded. They walked in silence for a few more minutes. Their footsteps alerting a group of nearby deer that went bounding into the trees. Natsu watched them disappear into the trees.

"How long have you known you wanted to?"

"I've wanted to start a new life since my first day in Dekar, but it only took me a few days to realize I wanted to stay here. Erza dropped an opportunity in my lap and I initially said no, but I went back that same night and asked if she would help me."

"Why not say anything to us?"

"I wanted to tell everyone but we decided it was best not to. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up if my plan fell through and I ended up having to leave anyway, but we're on the brink of the perfect plan we just need a few more days,"

Natsu said stepping out of the trees, revealing the guild tree. Natsu stopped mid step.

In front of Fairy Tail was a royal carriage. The royal colors of white and gold tethered the horses, and adorned the flag of the Royal crest that flapped in the breeze, it's elegant falcon image waving at him. Several trunks strapped to the back of it. Standing beside the carriage stood Gajeel, in full dress uniform. A white tailcoat with gold tassels on the shoulders and black leather pants and boots. His captains hat wrestled with his black mane. Next to him stood Erza, she spotted Natsu and her eyes softened.

Natsu swallowed hard as he and Gray walked up to Gajeel. He noticed Lucy and Levy standing by the door. Levy had a sad sparkle in her eyes, she was staring unabashedly at his royal captain. Lucy's eyes on the other hand drilled Natsu, hollowing him out. They shared a moment, a crushing one, this was it, there would e no more chances, no more days next to her. Gajeel stepped into his view.

"Your majesty, its good to see you again," he looked Natsu over, eyeing the still healing gash in his brow, " and healthy, more or less,"

He turned to Erza, "Your ransom as requested."

"Thank you," Erza paused in a way that was almost awkward, "Can we offer you anything? Do you need provisions? Or a night's sleep before you leave?"

There was a strange rigid air surrounding the two of them, a familiarity of sorts. He watched them curiously, Gajeel's body language should have been stiff and alert, ready to strike down his prince's captors. Instead it was relaxed as if he was surrounded with people he'd always know. Pieces started to fall together, how Erza had all that Intel all this weeks ago. The guild's reluctance to speak the Iron Dragon's name. His eyes flicked to Levy who still stood next to Lucy. Her eyes were watery, her hands frozen mid air as if she'd been reaching towards his captain. He smiled in spite of the situation.

"No, we must get His majesty back to his wife, she's been sick with worry," he stood taller adjusting his hat.

Erza turned to Natsu then, "Natsu, I would be lying if I said I wouldn't miss you. Please take care of yourself, and your country," she hadn't even bothered keeping up appearances that his was their captive.

She extended her hand out to his, but as he reached to take it he was pulled into her chest, crushing him in a hug. He struggled against the armored woman trying to get some oxygen. She let him go and looked him over.

"You'll make a fine King,"

He nodded at her, before turning to Lucy, he needed to tell her everything. Exactly how he felt and how he was sorry for his actions the day before, but She was gone. At some point in the last few seconds she had slipped away unseen and unheard. He scanned the crowd quickly for a streak of gold, but it was no use.

Natsu said his last goodbyes as Jet and Droy unloaded the ransom money and heaved himself into the carriage across from Gajeel. The man seemed to have been exhausted by the short encounter with Erza. The carriage lurched forward, and Natsu felt his stomach flip. Nausea gripped him for a few moments before it settled a looked at his friend understanding of what he was leaving behind weighing on him, "

Gajeel, do you know young woman, named Levy? She's small, bright blue hair?"

Gajeel sat up straighter and looked out the window a blush crossing his cheeks, "Can't say that I do,"

Natsu leaned back, he wasn't expecting his officer to relent, but he was hoping for something more.

A moment later however he said, "Levy, that's a beautiful name,"

Natsu smiled at him, "Indeed it is,"


	11. Chapter 11

_a/n- hey guys! i'm sorry about the delay on this chapter I hit sort of a block, and my mind started writing other stories and doing crazy stuff! this chapter is a bit short due to that :( and I hope it's not total trash!_

 _As always please R &R and enjoy!_

 _Much love!_

The guild darkened when he left. The shadows crept out from the corners and from under the furniture. The candles and torches flickered too often. Fairy Tail's rowdiness seemed to have diminished slightly too. Even Magnolia felt his absence, colors faded a half shade and people lowered their voices an octave.

Or maybe it was her.

Lucy didn't want to admit it to herself, but she wasn't the same, or perhaps she was the same person she had been before him. She starting filling her time anyway she started practicing her knife throwing again, and she spared with Gray once, but it reminded them both of Natsu so they stopped after just a half hour. She ended up with a lot of time to herself. Time that used to be filled with him.

She decided to take a break from missions, much to her team's dismay. She claimed that she needed to focus on rebuilding the orphanage, which was mostly true. The first thing she did was take all the children shopping, they were is desperate need of new clothing. She spent the afternoon bustling from shop to shop with her gaggle of noisy children. Thankfully the shop keeps were kind and didn't seem to mind the presence of the children. Juvia was left in charge of buying the building supplies and getting volunteers from the guild. A few days after they received the ransom construction was under way, of course everyone the guild offered any spare minute they had to help. They worked tirelessly to complete it before the end of the summer. Lucy busied herself with shopping and painting, but the longer she worked the more she thought about him, and what it must've been like for him to grow up an orphan.

At the end of each day, before she went home, she would walk back to that spot by the stream that he'd taken her to. She'd put her feet in the water and let the soft current run through her toes, watching the leaves ripple in the breeze and listen to the sounds of the forest. The practice soothed her, cleared her mind. She'd stay like that until the sun set and then she'd drag herself up and walk the all too familiar, all too lonely path home. Her mind full of memories of Natsu, his presence had become woven into her life without her noticing, and now that he'd been ripped from the seams she felt like she was unraveling.

Levy and Juvia did the best they could to keep her spirits up. Juvia jabbered on and on about the children and the progress the orphanage was making. Donations for the new building had started pouring in from people all over the city, and several children had been adopted recently. Levy on the other hand tried to entice her by nonchalantly mentioning possible heists, ones with unbelievable risk and temptingly large pay outs. When that failed to work she gave her a new list of novels that were, according to the small woman, the best she'd ever read.

Lucy sat down that same night to read the first novel on the list, but instead she simply stated at the first page, her mind wandering. She stared into her kitchen, watching their ghosts. Lucy couldn't remember what she'd been thinking about before he was there, but obviously wasn't important. She remembered vividly the warmth of his arms wrapped around her as he swayed her two and fro, everything was perfect in that moment. She thought they could do that forever, standing there, swaying gently. The reality had crashed over her, who he was, he was important, and powerful. He was prestigious and had a pile of duties that she could even fathom, not to mention he was technically married. She knew it couldn't last. She winced at the memory of the broken look on his face when she told him that they wouldn't work. The memory burned, she had simply been trying to save them both heartache.

She replayed the memory in her mind, but this time allowed herself to imagine what would have happened had she not said anything. They would have made breakfast, Natsu completely nude, his bed head sticking up in every direction. They would've eaten it in bed, hiding in the sheets the whole day. Talking about their dreams and silly childhood memories, there would've been plenty of love making. She imagined that he liked being read to and she would him different novels that sat on her shelf. They would've built a life together, her house, or their house as it could've become would be covered in his dirty clothes and half eaten toast. A cat would probably have been in their future, Happy would be his name. She shook herself mentally, bringing her back to the present. There was no point in day dreams like that, the opportunity had passed. She just needed to move on.

Two weeks after he left, Lucy woke one morning to Jet knocking at her door. All he said was that Erza needed to see her urgently. Figuring that Erza had some pep talk planned about how her team needed her back on missions, and how fighting would help her move on. So she she took her time getting there, she took an extra long bath, and made a brig breakfast. She even managed to read a couple chapters in a new novel. Once she reached the office she found Erza in the chair behind the desk, an unusual place for her. Her hands were clasped under her chin and her eyes were closed, for a moment Lucy thought she might be sleeping the snapped open when she sat down. The woman eyed her curiously as if weighing her options, after a several long seconds passed she seemed to have come to a decision.

"Lucy, we have a situation and I need your help."

Lucy stood immediately, " Erza I'm not ready to go on any missions. I still have a lot work to do at the orphanage and-"

Erza interrupted her, "This is a special job,"

Lucy sighed, "What is it?"

"A rescue mission,"


	12. Chapter 12

a/n- Alright this is the last chapter! I'm going to write a short epilogue after this so it's not totally over just yet! I hope you enjoyed this crazy little ride we went on! I'm rather happy with the end result! Thank yo for ticking with me and keep your eyes peeled for my short epilogue!

R&R!

Much love!

The castle library was nearly silent. The only noise to be heard was the furious scratching of his own pen across the parchment. It was amazing the amount of work that piled up after six weeks as a kidnapping victim. Normally this was work he would do in his room, but it was currently packed high with gifts from all over the kingdom, to celebrate his safe return. He had done anything with them, in fact he hoped that if ignored them long enough they would disappear. To him his return was nothing to celebrated, he left his family behind in that forest. He found that the sound of the ocean that had once calmed his mind and lulled him to sleep, now kept him awake at night. He missed the silence of the forest.

He set his pen down and stretched, he looked around, Alexandria was no where in sight. She'd been buzzing around him constantly since his return, assuming the role of the "worried wife". They had been extra cuddly the first few days his was back and then she just began escorting his everywhere. He understood why, it would be weird if she did not want to be near him after he had been the victim of barbarians for over a month. As a friend other hadn he could tell she was actually worried about him,he wouldn't hardly eat and s spent a lot of time alone. When she asked he'd been reluctant to give up any information, it was selfish but he wanted to hoard the memories to himself. Being so close to her, so constantly, was suffocating, she decided to give them both a breather by leaving to get food for them. The time apart from her felt like a weight being lifted from his chest, and he was sure she felt the same.

He wandered out to the balcony that over looked the ocean. Natsu watched the ocean crash hard against the rocks below him, each wave attempting to devour the jagged stones, to no avail. The spray that wind brought to his face felt sharp and icy. There was a storm coming in, it would be a nasty one. He closed his eyes, hoping the ocean would soothe him like it once did, but as always the noise of the water did nothing. He turned back into the library, but stopped suddenly, his legs weakened and his stomach flipped.

In front of him, clad completely in black, like she had been on their first meeting, stood Lucy. She looked as shocked to see him as he was to see her, her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open like she wanted to say something, but words wouldn't come.

He was the first to speak as he recovered from the shock, "Lucy?"

The word seemed to shatter the ice that had frozen her, she shook her head and blinked, but when she spoke her voice was shaky and unsure.

"Natsu..." She took a step forward, and then stopped.

Natsu fought the urge to envelope her in his arms. To reach out and smell her hair and to hold her just once more, to tell what an idiot he was for leaving her. Instead he cleared his throat forcing himself to act normal.

"What are you doing here? As I'm sure you know the vaults are not in the library," he smiled a little, trying to dissolve the tension between them.

Lucy shook her head, "I'm not on that kind of job tonight. Erza sent me to rescue you,"

He chuckled lightly, "I don't need rescuing. I chose to come back, I'm needed here."

His words were heavier than he anticipated. They sounded rehearsed and painful. He was having hard time keeping up his act around her, a hard time believeing his own lie.

"No, you're needed at Fairy Tail. We miss you,it's your home."

"Lucy, I can't-" he started

"I need you!" She nearly shouted at him.

He stopped cold. Whatever he's been about to say evaporated off his tongue. He tried to make sense of what she just said but she continued voice was more emotional than he had ever heard it, it was strained and sounded urgent.

"I'm so sorry about the way I acted after that night we spent together. I didn't know how to react, you were leaving, you couldn't stay and I knew that. I just thought putting distance between us would make it easier for me when you left," she spoke quickly as if it would help the sincerity reach him faster, her voice hitched and tears welled in her eyes, "but it's not easier. It's impossible. I shouldn't have let you leave. I shouldn't have let you leave without telling you how I felt. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry,"

Her voice trailed off and the tears over took her. She covered her face with one hand, she worked to slow herself to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks. Natsu took another step toward her. Reaching out to her.

"How do you feel?" he whispered. He needed to hear her say it. He needed to know he wasn't imagining this, he wanted everything in the open.

She looked up at him and for a long moment he thought she wouldn't say anything, then she whispered in a shaky fragile voice,

"I love you,"

The distance between them dissolved as Natsu lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Holding her tightly, he buried his nose into her neck, breathing her in, she smelled like forest, and soap, and the guild. All of his tension, and loneliness melted away. He pulled back from her, wiping the tears from her cheeks with her thumbs. He looked at her watery brown eyes, and realized he'd never felt more at home.

"I love you,too," he whispered worried his voice would break.

The he swooped down, and kissed her the way he should have been kissing her every day since he'd met her. She leaned into him, desperate for more, their bodies flush against one another. Their arms tangled around each other's torsos unwillingly to let go. Heat and passion flowed freely in the air around they broke their kiss just so they could breathe, and he pressed his cheek to her.

He chuckled again, "Was this part of the rescue plan?"

He felt her smile in return, "Erza said to bring you back no matter what it took,"

He laughed, "Well it worked,"

He stepped back from her, his hand clasped firmly around hers. Her tears had tried but her eyes still glistened with emotion, one that he was sure was reflected in his own gaze.

"Natsu?" A voice came from behind Lucy.

He looked up. Alexandria stood in front of him, tea and sandwiches on a silver tray in her hands. Her eyes went wide and she saw his hand wrapped around Lucy's. Natsu stepped in front of her slightly, protecting her.

"Alexandria," he started.

"Who is this?" She didn't sound angry just curious.

"This is Lucy," he offered.

Alexandria took a step forward, "This is why you've been so depressed since you returned. I couldn't help but wonder, but I knew it wasn't my place," her voice was gentle and friendly.

There was a silence, and Natsu tried to read his wife's mind. Something he'd gotten quite good at over the years, as their strange friendship has developed. Yet at that moment he couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

"Alexandria, I can explain,"

"Explain what? That you finally found a woman that can keep up with you? That for the first time since I met you that you're happy? Honestly Natsu you have nothing to explain, I'm just happy for you,"

Lucy stepped out from behind him, still clasping onto his hand, "I've come to take him back,"

"It that so," the other woman said she looked from Lucy and back to Natsu. She hummed absently to herself as she assessed the situation, "I know we've been trying to find a way to separate for years without destroying two kingdoms, but I still feel a little sad that I'll never see you again,"

Natsu nodded. If he thought about it, despite the fact that she was greedy and naive, and he's never loved her, there was a camaraderie there. One of shared secrets and inside jokes, and simple, common desires.

"Well then, the only thing I ask is that you leave your jacket and your wedding bands," she said simply

"Wedding band?" Lucy questioned looking down at his hand, sure enough there a gold band around his finger, one that she had never noticed.

Natsu silently took off his jacket and ring and set them on his writing desk, before stepping towards Alexandria and kissing her on the cheek, "Good bye Alexandria, I know you'll become a great queen one day, with a great king,"

Then he grabbed Lucy's hand and walked past her, but on their way out he heard her say, "Quite a storm brewing tonight, isn't there,"

Lucy paused in agreement, unsure of how to respond to the strange observation. Then they were gone, they silently passed guards and open rooms. He allowed Lucy to lead him through the path of her escape plan. They burst out a door into the gardens before they ducked through the gate. On the other side was a horse, one that he couldn't remember seeing around the guild.

He raised and eyebrow at her.

"I borrowed him from a friend in Magnolia,"

He leapt onto the horse and then lent a hand to Lucy as she hoisted herself up behind him. He clicked the reigns and broke into a flat out gallop, through the slowed once he was sure they were a good distance from the castle and he was effectively lost. He spoke over his shoulder to Lucy,

"Where to now?"

He felt her shrug before wrapping her arms around him, "Anywhere you want, I'll go to ends of the world with you,"

"The end of the world it is," he clicked the reigns again.

Together the sped into the stormy night.


	13. epilogue

The kingdom mourned the tragic death of Prince Natsu for weeks. There were rumors it was suicide, and many thought he was murdered, but his wife simply said she thought he slipped off the balcony during the storm, falling to his death in the ocean. All they ever found was his bloodied jacket against the rocks. Around that same time there was buzz of a new addition to the notorious Fairy Tail guild. He called him self Flame. It was said he could burn down an entire town with his fighting spirit alone,and he was a ruthless killer and no one who had ever met him lived to tell about.

In truth however, he spent his days playing with orphans and catching fish for his new cat, Happy. He owned a cabin on a cliff with the Black Rabbit, one where they would watch the sunset over Magnolia every evening. Lucy continued to heist gems but more for a hobby than anything else, however she steered clear of the castle. They often partnered for missions, becoming somewhat of a unstoppable duo. Sometimes they ran off on adevntures just because, no destiantion, or goal in mind, as long as they were together.

A week after he died a certain black haired captain appeared at the guild. He had retired out of "grief" but Natsu had a feeling it more to do with a small blue haired woman, who never left his side, never found out why Gajeel left the guild in the first place, but in the end he felt it didn't matter as much as the fact that he had returned to it.

Six months after he died, princess Alexandria announced her engagement to a prince from a far off kingdom.

That same day Natsu was standing on a specific boulder, by a specific stream, waiting for a specific woman. She appeared from around a tree her hair pulled up in a bun and flour on her cheek and her apron. She looked so stunning that it knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Natsu, what did you need? I need to get back quickly, you know how the kids get when I start baking cookies,"

"This won't take long," he said smiling, imaging Juvia wrestling the children away from the cookie dough, she had volunteered to watch them while he spoke to Lucy. He would have to make sure to thank her later.

Natsu took a step closer to her, the weight in his hand seemed to be growing by the minute, amazing how a few ounces of metal could feel like a few tons.

"Lucy, since I've met you you taught me that people are not always what they appear. You've taught to look deeper and feel rather than assume. You've also shown me what true love feels like, unconditionally and imperfectly." He paused hoping that words sounded as smooth as he had planned, "I hope that I can show you even a fraction of that same love,"

"Natsu what are you saying?"

He knelt down in front of her, pinching the small ring between his index finger and thumb,a simple gold band, with three small black diamonds in it.

"Lucy, will you marry me?" He held his breath.

Lucy moved so quickly he wasn't sure what happened, but suddenly her arms were around him and they fell backward. He could feel tears on his neck, he word muffled into his neck but understood them anyway.

"Yes, of course,"

He wrapped his arms around her peppering kisses down her cheek and collar bone. They laid there for a moment, enjoying each other's warmth, before standing, after putting the ring on her slender finger he tangled his finger with hers and smiled brightly at her,

"Now you can make me cookies,"


End file.
